Meet the waste doggos
CHAPTER 1:Beginnings NOTE:This chapter is dedicated to the beginning of the story of waste doggos. Everyone knows the slendytubbies, but those events occurred in teletubby land,not in the human world,this is how the events in the human world played out. Handsome Ivan was just kicked out of Trump enterprises by Trump himself because of budget cuts and he was the highest pay demander, and he was PISSED about it. Handsome Ivan: Fucker Trump thinks he can just fire one of his most valued members for some stupid budget cuts, does he?? I'LL SHOW THAT FAGGOT!!!! Handsome Ivan walked down an alleyway and kicked down a trash can, he was then confronted by an otherworldly being. The being explained to Ivan that they seem to have a common interest, REVENGE. ???: We shall make a corporation for you, you will be on the top, and we shall get revenge on Trump, so EVERYONE can be happy. This is how Black Haven Enterprises was made,and Handsome Ivan was elected as the all powerful leader, but such great power is not to be trusted, as we learned with Handsome Ivan because he started a war against every single government of Earth, just so he could continue to indulge, scratch that, WALLOW IN his own power fantasy. Handsome Ivan instantly showed how high he was on his power which the aliens just kind of handed to him so they could have revenged, the best part is this, those fools actually trusted him to actually be responsible with it after conquering Trump Enterprises. The aliens carried out Handsome Ivan's war because they were afraid that they would kill them for looking weak. Obviously, Handsome Ivan with THAT power wouldn't stop after beating Trump, that irresponsibility with his power is the exact reason why he became a villain and turned to the dark side. This war came to be known as the Four Hour War, because it literally only lasted for four hours, and Black Haven won it this war, but this was not the only factor that led to the world becoming the barren tundra wasteland it is today, and the war occurred in the year of 2778. NO, the governments of Earth had lost, but they still had a fair bit of their weaponry left, and they started to blame each other for their loss to Black Haven, this increasing blame lead the governments to have an all out nuclear war against each other. And the nations of Earth weren't fully conquered after the Four Hour War, in fact, it was only the country sides that were actually conquered and had facilities planted in them. These facilities made weaponry from stun batons, to laser sabers, to drill sabers, to drill sabers, to guns of all kinds, mech suits, explosives, explosive launchers, robots of all kinds, shields, power armor, to equipment such as tree fellers, walking tree harvesters, to chain trenchers, to rock crushers, to all kinds of other heavy equipment, they also made stuff for a game called beam tag, stuff for experimenting and other things, and they burned things like coal and plastics to make all of the stuff, which hurled tons of crap into the skies, turning them black with pollution, and it also rains all the time because of it. Anyway, the governments used every single last bit of their remaining nuclear weaponry against each other, which led to the tundra wasteland after the smoke had cleared. The people finally lost enough hope that they started to turn on each other as well, gangs were formed, the last police forces were overrun and rolled over, and these large proportions of world war civil war led to Black Haven being able to conquer the world's nations faster, which led to them finally dealing the ending blow. Handsome Ivan had taken over, there were cities made after the big ending of the world as we knew it for survivors to find refuge from the harshness of the wastes. There was one man and one boy however who had escaped form one city,City-99. The rebellion cleared the Black Haven troops out of City-99 and claimed it as their own, they then moved out to the wasteland, but were disbanded after violent infighting tore them apart. The survivors that remained rebuilt City-99 and added a dome shaped force field to keep out invading scum. That leads us to the year of 2782,4 years after the takeover of Earth, this is also wear our heroes' journey begins. CHAPTER 2:How Adam got his Shibe Cycle Adam was at the garage, while Charles Tremblay and Aiden Jarvinen presented him is twin turbo V8 dirt bike, it had a shibe inu's head on it and it also barked at him. Adam revved up the engine on the bike and then stopped it. Adam: How you make this anyway, scrubs? Aiden: You know, a few scraps from here and a few scraps from their. And we carefully worked them together to make this dirt bike you see in front of it. Charles: And we added a hill climbing mode for the high hills that the regular dirt bike cannot handle. Adam: I'm going to have some good fun on this shibe cycle. Adam jumped onto the shibe cycle and drove off into the wasteland. CHAPTER 3:The assembly of the team Darylyn Kim called the two other potential members of the team to meet her in the conference office in the military base, Adam Davies, and her sister, Danylyn Kim. Adam got into the swivel chair and Danylyn sat in a regular chair by Adam. Darylyn: I called you two hear because I was told by Wesley that you are potentially new members for our group of super soldiers, the Waste Doggos. Adam: Yeah, how you guess that? Darylyn: Because you were also there the day when we turned in our lottery tickets. Danylyn: What does that have to do with this? Darylyn: They told me that we were infused with waves of animal DNA called Animalic waves. Darylyn showed Adam and Danylyn her wrist computer, it showed a phone icon and a keypad. Danylyn: How did you get that? Darylyn: They had me put it on and told me the code to change was 0, 6, and then 9, then to press the enter key. Danylyn: Oh, I see. Adam looked at Danylyn, he showed a sign that he liked her. Danylyn looked back at Adam. Danylyn: Are you alright, honey? Adam: Just fine, I just really like you. Danylyn chuckled and rubbed her belly as her baby kicked. Danylyn: You know what, I like you as well, darling. Danylyn walked over to Adam and gave him a little kiss on the check. Adam then rubbed her belly, which caused her to blush. Darylyn gave Adam and Danylyn their changers and they strapped them onto their wrists. CHAPTER 4:First fight Darylyn, Adam, and Danylyn roamed City-99 in search of new members for their team. They were interrupted when an attack alert went off, the invading threat was identified as one of Handsome Ivan's attack bots.